


Pete the Magic Dragon

by ghostrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, because i can't write anything realistic, cute little dragon pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrick/pseuds/ghostrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, not magical, still a dragon though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete the Magic Dragon

There was a possibility that Patrick might never have found out, if Pete was careful enough. He could very well have gone on believing that Pete was just too clingy when it came to him. Although admittedly the way that he would hold him near painfully tight to himself whenever there were other people too close, even just Joe or Andy, had always seemed a little much. But whenever he would mention it, or let out a small noise of distress, Pete would only apologize and loosen his grip.

It wasn't until they were together that Pete started growling at people too, not loudly at all but obviously still a kind of warning to back away from or to stop touching his boyfriend. And whenever he would ask about that one, the other would always deny that he did it. Patrick never really cared to much to bother him about it. 

He had been over at Pete's place when it finally did happen, rummaging around in dresser drawers and finding one and a half bigger ones full of all different kinds of gems and jewelry and crystals and neat rocks. He must have been heard (or sensed?) looking through everything because it hadn't been maybe two minutes or less before Pete was sat beside him on the floor asking what he was doing. 

Patrick was a little bit taken aback by the question and quickly retorted with, "What are _you_ doing? What is all of this?" 

Pete didn't answer right away, more than likely trying to think of some kind of explanation that wouldn't seem _too_ weird, until he was quickly pulled away from his thoughts by Patrick saying his name somewhat impatiently. 

"It's...it's my hoard, okay?" he got out, looking away from the other as soon as he'd looked over.

"Your hoard? Wait, what, like...a dragon?" Patrick asked both a little bit teasingly and skeptically.

Pete perked up though and offered back a probably too quick, "Yes, _exactly_ like a dragon!"

"Okay?" Patrick said kind of slowly, "So then my next question I guess, is why?"

He went back to being more hesitant then when he offered back, "Because I'm an actual dragon?"

"No really Pete, this isn't normal, t-"

"But I am! Here, look." he said more confidently now before he scooted himself closer to Patrick and opened up his mouth and pulled his lip back enough for him to be able to see his now too long and too sharp canine teeth on both the top and bottom. Like, how did they even fit in there? 

When he was satisfied that Patrick had seen them, he closed his mouth back up and showed him his hands next. They were more like paws now, but were scaly and shiny dark blue that was almost black and almost looked comparable to the night sky with the way some scales reflected light differently. There were also big sharp claws that looked like they could belong to a lion, but didn't retract. 

If his feet weren't tucked away underneath him, he could have shown that they were about the same, scaly and clawed and paw-like too. But they were back to normal, or well human, in a matter of a few seconds. He kept his teeth long and dangerous though, just as a small reminder. 

As if Patrick could forget. 

"And then of course, there's the hoarding. Amongst other things." Pete finished. 

He was quiet, as he had been for the last couple minutes, and so was the room then. Until he managed to get out a somewhat quiet, "Holy shit, you're a fucking dragon." 

Pete tried not to flinch when Patrick scooted away from him.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he questioned, trying to sound the least disappointed that he could. 

Patrick opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out, and it was kind of obvious then that he was. 

"I would never, _ever_ , hurt you Patrick," Pete assured and then let out a little sigh in what was mostly understanding, "but if you need to get used to this whole thing then i understand." 

Patrick ended up apologizing a few times and then agreeing that he needed a little bit before he left. Pete wasn't too sure what it was that he was feeling after that, but it was nothing good. 

___

It was a couple days of no phone calls, visits, or even texts before Patrick showed up one morning at Pete's door. He was apologizing again but for different reasons this time and then all of a sudden he was right up against Pete and holding onto him as tight as the other usually did to him, if not even tighter. 

Pete did the same, wrapping his arms around his Patrick and assuring him that everything was okay, that he was fine. Though he did offer out an, "I was so scared that you wouldn't come back." after they'd both calmed down for the most part. 

Patrick only smiled and gave back an, "Of course I did, Pete. How couldn't I? Even if you are a..a dragon." 

Things were okay again after that, Pete let Patrick look through his hoard again (with supervision) and explained more dragon stuff to him and at the end of the day Patrick wasn't afraid anymore (but definitely was still getting used to this whole idea) and they were happy.

Waking up with Pete wrapped around him was always nice, though having a tail and wing laying protectively over top of him as well was different to say the least. Pete hurried to put them away when he woke up and noticed, but Patrick stopped him. The dragon was kind of confused but Patrick offered for him to keep them out, and he couldn't have been happier. 

They stayed at home and Pete got to have his wings and sharp teeth and tail all day long. Which wasn't all too uncommon, but there had never been anyone else to see. He decided that he liked it a little better when there was, just because.

After that it became a fairly regular thing when he and Patrick were by themselves. It wasn't _all_ the time because he was sure than the other needed a break from all dragoned-out Pete now and then. Although he would never actually admit it. 

It took a good long while, but eventually Patrick didn't mind the extra appendages at all. They were just normal to him, really. As normal as Pete without them. He even actually kind of liked when actual dragon Pete Wentz would come and cuddle up to him and lay his tail in his lap. And especially came to like the strange happy clicking sounds that the other would make whenever he would pet aforementioned tail, or sing Puff the Magic Dragon to him and substitute his name in.

Pete kept his word in never hurting him, even on the days when he was starving and his eyes were the color of blood and his claws were out and he was more than ready to pounce on anything with a heartbeat and tear it to shreds before he ate the carnage. The first time seeing him like that, Patrick was admittedly more scared than he could ever remember being. Both of Pete, but also for him. He looked too feral, too dangerous as he stalked around the house practically dripping drool while he sniffed around for something to eat. He'd gotten hissed at whenever he tried to get too close, no matter how many times he promised that he was trying to help.

The dragon didn't say anything back, not in words at least. Only hissed and flared out his wings a couple times which was effective in keeping his Patrick a safe distance away until he finally was able to get into the refrigerator and found some of the raw meat he made sure to keep.

When he was satiated and calm and back to his normal self, he and Patrick (who'd gotten time to calm too) cleaned up all the messes he'd made while he explained what had even just happened. Which, he did regret not mentioning before. But at least Patrick knew what to expect the next time that it happened. 

It wasn't until after Patrick moved in that Pete started doing the nest building thing. He would find about every pillow in the house and arrange them around the edges off his bed, and then fill the middle with blankets and whatever things that he could find and steal that smelled like Patrick. The latter had since lost track of how many times he'd found Pete all nestled up with his clothes. He learned not to mind it after a while, but he did always make sure he stole them back when he got the chance. 

Until they learned how to keep the pillows from all falling off the bed, sleeping in the next both together was hard. Especially since Pete would usually fuss over trying to make sure everything stayed relatively nice for his Patrick even when he promised that it didn't matter.

It took probably a year or so for Patrick to get completely used to living with Pete, and to figure out that he loved him so much more than he could have ever thought. To learn all of his weird dragony habits and to not mind them. Like how to get the meat from the fridge as soon as he noticed him acting strangely so they didn't have as much to clean up later on, and how to keep him away from the jewelry and gem shopping channels on TV. How to not mind so much when he was held onto too tightly, and how to hold onto Pete just as tight whenever he got the chance. 

And especially how to sing Pete the Magic Dragon to him even when he wasn't asked to.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write a christmas thing but i'm so lazy so here's this instead. also someone rly needs to help me get better at writing dialogue :x


End file.
